


My Answer

by gashinaya (naemamdero)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - The Bachelor Fusion, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, but maybe not one-sided ohohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naemamdero/pseuds/gashinaya
Summary: “Have you ever believed in fate, Jun?”“Even if I don’t believe it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.” Junmyeon smiled to himself, as sincere as he could. Not like Yifan could see it, right?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	My Answer

**Author's Note:**

> According to the timestamp in my gdrive, this piece was created in *squints eyes*..... 2015.  
> Damn ma I must have been so angsty when I heard this song, huh.  
> If it's not because of [this conversation](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan/status/1257366935509110785) here, I think this piece will always stay in my wip folder.  
> Uhh so please enjoy this very short, unbetaed work of mine?

Junmyeon frowned to no one as his feet noisily clambered up the staircase heading to the third floor of the majestic mansion. The headphone cupping his ears kept on blaring out commands, telling him that the star of the show is nowhere to be found, yet the finale is only minutes away from being aired live on television.

Mr. Wu–no–Yifan is never like this; Junmyeon thought out loud. Yifan is never uncooperative. Even when he had something to speak up, he never just disappeared.

Junmyeon rushed through the long corridor, passing through all of the impressive collector’s arts decorating the rustic walls. It is not the first time he had been here; Kris once gave him a house tour (just for material collecting for broadcast use, Junmyeon convinced himself when Yifan showed an album of his mother’s family). He remembered being fascinated the first time, dropping his jaw to the ground as Yifan showed him their collection of antique arts, but time is running out and he is not going to take a trip down the memory lane now.

He glanced at the digital watch on his wrist–three more minutes before the commercial breaks end–yet the star of the reality show is _still_ nowhere in sight. Junmyeon pushed down the headphone so they dangled around his neck, effectively freeing his ears from hearing more of the shrill voice coming out from the female main PD.

 _There,_ Junmyeon wished to himself when he spotted the third door from the stair. _Please be in there._ He stood in front of the mahogany door, fist making contact with the wooden surface when it fell open on the first knock.

And there he is, standing tall in his impeccably crisp suit and combed hair like a proper heir should be. The room is dark and the only light source is from the bright filming set on the pier. The outdoor lighting from the ground reached all the way to the third floor, casting a soft light onto the heir. Mr. Wu looked untouchable like this, like a golden statue kept in a glass case. Not once Junmyeon forgot where he stood despite both of them growing closer for the last three months. So Junmyeon just stood there, afraid to advance or even speak up for he is not supposed to be here; not supposed to invade this personal space that belonged to Yifan only.

“You found me,” said the heir without turning around to see the other. Junmyeon did not reply–instead he relayed ‘found him, down in a minute’ into the extended mic attached to the headphone.

Junmyeon released a heavy sigh as he went back to the door to open it wider. “Let’s go, Mister–”

“Have you ever believed in fate, Jun?”

Junmyeon let his grip on the door handle loose before he joined the heir by the window, watching the filming crew shuffling around below. It is amusing, at the very least, to see them in chaos while he is standing here right next to The Bachelor. 

Two minutes more. They could wait.

“Even if I don’t believe it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.” Junmyeon smiled to himself, as sincere as he could. Not like Yifan could see it, right? 

The heir brought down his folded arms over his chest to slip one of his hands into his pants pocket. “True,” he shifted his stance slightly to give a sideway glance at the person beside him. “If it wasn’t fate, I’ll never meet all of you.”

The smile of Joonmyun’s face faltered. _All of you._ Yifan must have been referring to the participants; all of them are attractive in their own ways. Junmyeon, after all, is the one who picked all the bachelorettes personally.

“I haven’t made up my mind.”

Junmyeon inhaled slowly, trying to remove the image of the feisty Sooyoung PD throwing fits in his mind. No doubt she is hearing everything from the other side. They have less than 100 seconds before they announce the winner and now Yifan is saying that he still could not decide.

It is obvious from the beginning that the public preferred Suzy over the other two finalists; she had the looks, the brain, everything that befits a prestigious family. A twist in the final decision is unfavorable, and there are already talks going on about the second season. 

“Do you need some help?” Junmyeon offered first–like he always did, even for people who never deserved it. “Pick Suzy. She matches you well.”

“What if she is not the one?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “I guess you’ll know when you kiss her later.”

“That sounds like a fairytale.” Yifan’s laughter sounded light, yet deep. Junmyeon wanted to remember that laugh for a long time.

“And you’re the Prince Charming. So you should get back to the princesses.” 

Yifan then turned around to lean his back against the three-quarter height window before he tilted his head up and closed his eyes. “Then, I _do_ have someone in my mind right now.”

“That’s–that’s great!” Junmyeon calmed his trembling lips by biting the inside of his lower lips.

“Don’t you want to know who?”

Junmyeon willed himself to look at the heir straight in the face; willed himself to be strong even though he is breaking apart right there and then. “Who is it?” he asked, pushing down the lump in his throat. He is not particularly concerned about the outcome because anyway it wouldn’t be him. He just needed to hear it coming out from Yifan’s own lips.

He needed the closure.

But none of it happened when Yifan opened his eyes and looked back straight at him. Junmyeon saw his reflection in the heir’s dark eyes and suddenly he felt afraid.

Junmyeon took a step back, and another one as Yifan advanced.

“You said you’d help me.”

The intensity in Yifan’s stare, in Yifan’s voice–stopped his retreat.

“Help me now.”

Junmyeon mumbled out ‘how’ but it did not leave his lips fully when he felt an index finger ghosted over his lips. His breath hitched when the finger moved away and then a large hand cupped over his jaw, ignoring the headphone in the way.

He looked down, closing his eyes to break from the reality because this is not what he expected. He needed a closure from all of this yet all Yifan did is just simply looked at him in the eyes and there he is, baring his wounded heart for the other to hurt more.

“Hey,” called Yifan with that deep voice of his. Joonmyun looked up to respond and Kris swooped down to place his lips onto his. He did not know when his eyelids start to close or when his head tilts sideways, but it’s a piece of heaven he unconsciously wanted to taste before he dived head first into the sea of broken hearts. 

He is being cruel to himself. But it is okay because this is the first and the last time.

At the feel of the lips detached from his, he keeps his eyes shut, afraid that when his eyes caught the heir, he would ask for more. And the more Yifan gave, the more it hurt when he took it back.

“Thank you,” he heard. “Now I have found my answer.”

The door creaked open, and just like that Yifan went away as easily as Junmyeon let him in. 

  
  



End file.
